Kill and Hyde, a Mr Hyde and DR Jekyll fanfic
by Jekyllhydeclub
Summary: General summary: Mr. Hyde has finally found his match...for he and his lady, it's a match made in heaven, but for others, it's a match made in hell. Enjoy. This is the Mr. Hyde from the silent 1920 film where he looks all green and witchy with awesome claw fingernails, that mouth full of frightfully long sharp teeth just ready to take a chunk out of life, and the Gothic long duster
1. Chapter 1

Kill and Hyde, a Mr. Hyde and DR. Jekyll fanfic

By Twa Corbies

chapter 1:

This house is like Russia, with eyes cold and gray.

You've got me movin' in a circle. I died my hair red today.

Rena's version of red hair die was blood, and her normally hip length straight black hair was dripping red with blood from scalp to tips. All the way through...it was definitely entirely red with no spots of black showing through. And it was real blood too...as in human blood not pig blood from some butcher down the street. She'd personally killed several people for that blood but changing her look hadn't helped her mood. It had been something to do, though, and an interesting way of self expression.

She was lowering her knife to the table when a firm hand grasped her upper arm and spun her around. The touch of that hand, so deliciously familiar, made her shiver with pleasure in spite of the anger that still clung to her soul much in the way the blood saturated her hair.

"Are you finally finished with your sulk,then," he asked, that crisp British accent and eager forceful tone so unlike Jekyll's Scottish drawl and solicitous manner.

The thought of Jekyll had Rena's blood rising to new levels of boiling.

"That depends. Have you managed to find out anything," she asked, hearing the tension in her own voice.

He shrugged casually, not releasing his grip on her arm. "No. I was rather occupied with my own sulking over the fact that you left without me."

Reaching out with his free hand he drew a lock of her hair from the blood saturated mass and drew it through his fingers, staining his green skin red as well.

"It looks as though you had a lot of fun. I wonder...Should I be jealous," he mused, then gave the hair he held a light yank as he suddenly bent to kiss her.

The fact he was so much taller than she, nearly a foot and a half to be somewhat exact, caused him to literally cast a shadow as he bent to claim her lips with his. The shadow...his closeness, served to saturate her in his presence as thoroughly as she had saturated her own hair with the proof of her anger. As it always did, his kiss melted her then set her on fire in a manner of seconds. Arms coming up to twine about his neck, she returned the possessive and hungry kiss with equal feeling.

Her concerns, the reason for her anger with him, all of it was forgotten at least for the moment as she gave way to her body's desires and his as well.

"You look so bloody hot in red," he growled, hands running through her hair and sticking there, reveling in the caked blood as he drew her against him.

Kissing her again, his sharp teeth nipped at her lower lip as he drew back a little. The sensations caused jolts of pleasure to shoot their way through her body. Arching against him she gasped. "Yes. More!"

"Always more," he agreed, eyes blazing and ravenous as they looked into hers before they both relinquished anything that came close to complex thoughts, completely giving way to their mutual needs of the flesh and all the supremely searing ways they could satisfy it.


	2. Chapter 2

For fanfiction. Kill and Hyde,A Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde fan fiction, by TWa Corbies of the Jekyllhydeclub on youtube

Each chapter will have a featured song quote, indicating the direction each chapter will take.

Live Wire AC/DC

Chapter 2: Send you to heaven

Take you to hell

I am not fooling

Can't you tell

Instant gratification was his middle name, and on some days his first. There was no carrying Rena to the bed in their current hotel suite. He had to be inside of her then and there so they ended up on the floor. The carpet was thick and she didn't seem to mind. And if she had, he was more than happy to let her be on top.

Conquering her, feeling her righting under him, those delicious little nails raking across his back while their mouths devoured one another was good...very good, but so was watching the spectacular view of her riding him as she tore animalistic sounds of pleasure from his throat.

So...one could say when it came to Rena, he was very easy to please. At the moment he realized he'd forgotten how they'd gotten out of their clothes, but it didn't matter. The clothes were off and that was the important bit. Skin to skin he was holding her against him, sliding into her, licking blood from her cheek. The effort was futile, though, for the blood in her hair just kept causing the hair to stick to her face...and there was far too much blood on her hair to lick away even if he was of a mind to do so.

"I need you," she gasped into his ear as their bodies thrust together.

"The feeling is mutual," he managed to reply through the haze of sensation very pleasantly bombarding all of his senses.

"Then...don't go anywhere!"

She lifted a hand as thought to strike his cheek and idly he wondered if it would turn him on more or jar him ever so slightly out of the mood. She made a small sound, one he didn't equate with being happy, then dropped her hand in what seemed annoyingly like defeat. And why was he annoyed?

"You're not even fully here now," she told him breathlessly.

It was obvious that she was mentally concerned about something while her body urged her on to forget it and just fuck his brains out. He was cheering for her body to win that one.

She bit at her lower lip. "Your eyes keep going blank. As though you're thinking about something else...but I know you and when you're with me you're not thinking about anything else," she told him.

Shit! The lip biting was usually cute but in this circumstance she was obviously using it to ground herself in the moment so she could talk to him. Her body was losing! NOOOOO!

Then...Shit...His mind was getting involved now. That was unheard of because his mind never disagreed with the needs of his body. Ever! "Was it when we were undressing...because I don't exactly remember that...as in at all. I don't remember if I tore your dress off or if you helped to take it off or if you ripped my shirt or if I managed to unbutton it...I usually don't give a shit how it happens and my memory of the act of undressing may be hazy due to the fact I'm more interested in dressing my cock in your cunt...but honestly I always recall something...and right now I'm coming up blank. I know if I'd turned into him, you would've reacted...so I didn't worry too much about it."

He sighed.

"However, right now as you're all concerned about something and I generally have an appreciation for your mind, I am for some insane reason listening...If you think it's getting worse, though I still don't have an answer for you."

He knew he sounded frustrated on that last bit and fuck if he could help it. And even if he could he'd not bother...because he was getting pissed about the entire thing. Jekyll was trying to take over in a way that he never had before. Hyde had won and for nearly a century that had been that...until recently.

"No he wasn't here," she agreed.

"your body didn't change. But...something happened. Maybe something inbetween? Because your eyes were so blank...you weren't fully here either. I really am getting worried," she complained.

It was his turn to nip at her bottom lip and the closness to her caused his body to finally win the struggle.

"Well your hair is already completely red so killing for self expression is out until you've had a shower," he growled, then chuckled as he thrust into her.

"Just..."Another thrust that caused them both to cry out in pleasure as her hands clutched at his shoulders.

"And...we'll talk about it later," he promised, meaning it.

This entire Jekyll trying to resurface was a major ass pain, but it did need to be handled...even if he had no idea how.


	3. Chapter 3

PINK, It's all your Fault.

Chapter 3:

It's all your fault

you called me beautiful

you turned me out

and now I can't turn back

After mindblowing sex with Hyde (It was always minddblowing with the two of them) Rena found it difficult to think straight for at least a few minutes. When there was nothing potentially life threatening happening, it could be longer than a few minutes, but at times like this her brain was in overdrive, kicking in adrenaline to motivate her.

"You alright," she asked, not bothering to open her eyes yet.

"Why wouldn't I be," Hyde replied, tone peevish.

"Okay," she said carefully. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Do what," he asked, tone playfully amused.

She frowned. He was avoiding because he didn't know what to do.

"Are we going to do the thing again where I remind you of all the shit you already know as if you don't already know it," she asked testily.

"We could," he chuckled, then suddenly covered her hand with his much larger one. Her own hand had been splayed out over the center of his chest as she lay curled on the bed at his side. They hadn't made it to the bed before the sex or even during, but afterward he'd heaved them up from the floor and onto the bed where they could cuddle in their stupor for a while as they were wont to do.

She allowed her nails to dig into his chest and he made a low sound of pleasure. At the auditory confirmation of his own desire spiking once more, hers was right there with it. So...that time they got to have sex on the bed. When next one of them was able to talk and thus to resume the conversation, it was him.

"I don't know what you expect me to do," he said darkly.

"Until he tips his hand more, until I understand what is happening, there is nothing I can do. Even if I could destroy him, we've already decided that it could be dangerous for me. Like it or not I am part of him and without him..."

Rena sighed, resigned and hating it.

"Yeah...I know. Without him, for all we know there could be no you. So you have a vested interested in preserving him but he doesn't have the same for you."

And here she went stating the obvious as though he didn't already know. It was like banging one's head against the wall of a dungeon relentlessly. This entire business of trying to solve something they didn't fully understand and couldn't control.

"It's just..."She bit at her lip in frustration.

"You opened me to so much...and...I don't want anything happening to you."

Neither of them was comfortable with the emotional crap and both knew it so they avoided eye contact, carefully...politely even.

"Yes, once you go Hyde, you can't go..."

He began blithely and she interrupted him with a smack on the arm, turning the end of his sentence into a laugh.

"Jekyll and I, though...We'd never work," Rena continued dryly.

"And a bloody good thing," Hyde growled.

Rena felt a delightful flash of heat in her lower belly at the dangerous edge in that possessive tone. IT was hot and she liked it.

"So I'm saying you owe it to me to do all you can to fix...to stop whatever he's trying to do to you," she said, and scowled as she .again, DAMN IT, stating the obvious...that he already knew bloody well without being told!


End file.
